Calypso the StarWing
Calypso: Calypso is a character that I created, and I kindly request that you ask for permission to use her. Have a good day, y'all! ~Ochorus Appearance: Calypso's scale colors are mainly vast shades of dark blue, having an icy blue underbelly. Her eyes are an alarmingly bright yellow, one of her eyes sealed shut due to an accident when training with her blind daughter, Princess Serenity. She has silver hoops hanging from her horns, and has multiple sapphires embedded in her tarnished, cobalt colored gauntlets. Her wings are vaster than most, making her flying ability enhanced. The frills on the sides of her jaws are slightly tinted blue. Personality: Calypso is quite an introvert. She doesn't speak much, and she has quite a soft-spoken voice if you manage to get her to speak. However, despite her mainly welcoming appearance, she can be quite cold, usually quite critical of ideas presented to her. She is an effective leader, her citizens quite fond of her, but secretly preferring her more welcoming and extroverted mother. She values the wisdom of her citizens, not resorting to all out violence like Red StarWings, but not bothering much to make plans for peaceful discussions with her enemies, like most Yellow StarWings. But, she is quite young, causing her to be quite inexperienced when it comes to ruling her kingdom. She is usually nice to her allies and friends, but is mostly quite cold to any other dragons, weather or not they are enemies or not. Bio: Calypso grew up always in the presence of royalty. She didn't bother to talk to many other dragons, even her siblings. She was too busy with constantly accomplishing her one and only goal: To impress her mother. Though her mother was easy to impress, she still tried her very best whenever she did anything, trying to overshadow her sisters. She felt her sisters weren't responsible enough to inherit her dear mother's precious throne. They were reckless. They were about as clumsy as a Yellow StarWing pedestrian, if you asked her. Calypso didn't want to tarnish her families reputation by allowing her messy, sloppy, arrogant sisters to inherit the throne. Since the queen picks who shall inherit the throne when the queen is close to death, Calypso tried as hard as she could to be her mother's favorite until the day would come that her dear mother passed away. But, she didn't have to try so hard for very long. Eventually, her mother developed a fatal illness. Her food had been accidentally poisoned by one of the royal cooks. The sickness became so fatal that she had to step down from her position. Out of her four daughters, she had chosen Calypso, seeing how hard she had worked for the position all of these years. Calypso hesitantly accepted, promising to make her mother proud. After years of stepping in to temporarily take over her mother's position, her role became permanent when her mother finally gave in to the affects of her illness, and passed on. Calypso was filled with regret and grief for years to come, but stayed managed to stay strong, keeping her mind on protecting her new kingdom. Soon, she met Pluto. She met him during a parade, the two bumping into each other. He was quite quirky, not managing to stay on one subject to talk about, but Calypso didn't mind. Soon, as their relationship grew, and after they hit quite a few bumps in the road, Calypso soon had dragonets with him. She had three dragonets: her diligent daughter, Neptune, her cunning son, Orion, and her wise and youngest daughter, Serenity. Serenity, even though she was unable to see due to being exposed to a blast of flame right in the eyes (due to her getting the wrong Red StarWing angry), Calypso treated her just like she did her other children. One day, during a session of battle training, Serenity asked to use her mother's spear to make things slightly even. Calypso accepted, sensing her reasoning behind it. Then, when Calypso tried to show her daughter how to properly hold the spear, Serenity accidentally jabbed her mother straight in her right eye. Calypso, though permanently scarred by the incident, only having one eye now, wasn't mad at her daughter. In fact, she was a bit proud, knowing that her daughter could still be able to defend herself even with her lack of sight. She now lives on Lapis Island with her family, managing to maintain the alliance her mother had made with the SandWings and IceWings long ago, while also holding onto their rivalry with the SeaWings and MudWings, due to events that had surfaced thousands of years ago. Conclusion: Well, that's my character, Calypso! I had a lot of fun making her (along with developing the StarWings) and really hope you like her! Please, if you are going to use her, OR make a StarWing OC of your own, please contact me for permission first. If you want more info about making a StarWing OC or StarWings in general, go to the link I provided in the info box above! All constructive criticism is welcomed! Hope y'all have a great day!! ~Ochorus Category:Females Category:Content (Ochorus101) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Government Official)